The specific aims are the design, prototype, development, and evaluation of body positioning devices for rehabilitation of head injury, coma and stroke victims who have sustained physical impairment and neuromuscular disorders. A prone position is detrimental to recovery and promotes neuromuscular disorders and psychological barriers. Time is very important to a victim of severe head injury, coma and stroke. Regardless of apparent strength at a given time, patient should be worked in an upright position. Stimulation and reaction of muscles against the pull of gravity is a very important tool with which to work. A patient may not have the neuromuscular control to respond on command but when exposed to an off-balanced position, the muscles will respond. Continuous proper body positioning for weight bearing, stretching and exposure to off-balance position on proper positioning equipment that is designed to give a patient the advantage of leverage leads to physical improvement. Psychological satisfaction with improvements is important as well. A balance between the two is desirable. Neuromuscular control will be re-established and spasticity will decrease. The long term therapeutic objective is to develop therapy equipment that is reasonably affordable and can be effectively marketed and distributed.